Endless Rain
by breathe4her
Summary: Sex vs Love vs Reality: Ashley's the basketball star of King, Spencer's the Queen of King - they do not get along.
1. one

**Disclaimer:**I do not own SoN characters. All disclaimers go to Tom Lynch and The-N. Other original characters belong to me.  
**Rating:** R (M)  
**Summary:** Sex vs Love vs Reality

_The Challenge was submitted by endlessrain_

**Author's Note: **I started this fic probably going on two years ago, thought I'd try and jump start it as well. My goal is to have these complete seeing as I have such awesome readers.

**-Chapter One-**

Spencer wiped the light sweat from her forehead and took a sip of her water. She clapped her hands and waved the cheerleaders in towards her. "We have a competition coming up next weekend and we've yet to perfect this routine," she said sternly and pointed Madison, "and you've got your footing all wrong."

"I do not!" Madison huffed. "You're just bitter."

Spencer let out a snort. "Oh really? About what?" The two cheerleaders had never gotten along and Spencer didn't see it happening anytime soon.

"I see the way your boyfriend looks at me, Carlin." Madison snickered and jumped back as Spencer pounced towards her, but was held back by Sherri and Whitney.

Spencer shook the girls off of her and she took a deep breath, stepping closer to the Latina. "You better watch your back," she hissed, "I graduate this school year and you're still a grade below me, I'd hate to see you lose your running as head cheerleader."

Madison looked bewildered. "I was just kidding!"

"I'm so out of here." Spencer turned around and grabbed her change bag. "If I don't see progress by the next practice, you all can kiss your free weekend goodbye."

The rest of the cheerleaders jumped as the heavy exit door slammed. "Nice one Mads," Sherri rolled her eyes, "you pissed her off and now she's going to punish all of us."

Whitney popped her chewing gum as she took off behind Sherri, giving Madison a dirty look.

**~*~*~**

"Goddamnit!" Ashley swore as she ran to the other side of the court where her lifelong best friend dribbled the ball.

"Come on Ash," Aiden laughed as he shot the ball in the basket effortlessly, "where's your game?"

Ashley bent over, resting her hands on her knees as she wiped the sweat from her forehead before following Aiden to the benches. "Coach rode our ass after school, I'm all tired out." She said out of breath and groaned when her back popped.

"Aww," Aiden laughed and nudged her, "so hey, there's a party this Friday at Keaton's place, you in?"

Ashley looked at him like he was crazy. "Fuck yea I'm in."

"Sweet." Aiden smiled and grabbed a towel, wiping his own head off with sweat. "Spencer's coming too."

Ashley made a face and shrugged. "Whatever dude."

"Ash," he warned her and she glared at him, "what is wrong with you two?"

"Us two?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow. "I do believe I've tried to make an effort at getting to know your girlfriend, Aiden," she huffed, "the problem is that she doesn't want to get to know me."

"You'd be right." Spencer said, coming up behind her boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his waist. "You were supposed to meet me outside ten minutes ago Aiden," she pouted.

"Oh sorry," Aiden grinned and kissed Spencer softly, "we lost track of time."

Spencer's eyes connected with the brunette's and she squinted them a little. "Just hurry up kay? I have to be home early tonight."

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes. She had no problem with the blonde, just the fact that Spencer had a problem with her - for some odd reason. "I'll call you tonight, Aid." She grabbed her things and started to leave the gym, she turned around and looked at Spencer in her short skirt, "nice legs by the way."

Spencer's mouth went slack and looked at her own legs. "What's wrong with my legs?" She looked at her boyfriend.

Aiden laughed and kissed her forehead. "I think she meant that as a compliment."

"No way," Spencer shook her head, "did you see that smirk she had on her face?"

Aiden wore the same smirk as Ashley and looked her up and down. "I think she was just imagining them wrapped around her waist."

"Perv!" Spencer punched her boyfriend in the arm and scowled. "I'm not having sex with you."

Aiden pouted and rubbed his arm. "No pressure!" He backed up and chuckled. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Ashley watched from the other side of the gym and sighed heavily. Spencer was the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on but she was Aiden's girlfriend. Her best friend's girlfriend. She kicked herself for not telling Aiden how she felt about the blonde before they started dating.

But Aiden was happy and she didn't want to ruin that.

One last glance at the couple sharing a kiss, she slipped out into the heat of the day and made her way home.

**~*~*~**


	2. two

_For those of you who are wondering, I am still carrying on with my other on-going fics. I can't guarantee when they'll be completed but I have no intentions of putting them up on a long-term hiatus. I was bit with the writing bug a couple of days ago and it resulted in resurrecting a couple of old fics. But I can promise you it will not mean the end of any other one that's being written._

_For now though, enjoy some ... bitchy Carlin._

**-Chapter Two-**

"Hey," Aiden walked into Ashley's room and plopped down on her bed, "you didn't call me."

"I figured you were busy with Spencer." Ashley shrugged, looking through her email from her desk.

"She bailed early, I think her mom is a little leery of me lately." The guy shrugged and yawned, fluffing one of Ashley's pillows and closing his eyes.

"Why is that?" Ashley frowned and turned her chair to face the bed.

"Cause she caught us making out in my car and practically pulled her out of the car with me still attached." He sighed and shrugged.

"So she didn't exactly bail." Ashley snickered.

"Whatever," he sat up and looked at the brunette, "wanna go back to my place and shoot some hoops?"

Ashley quickly shutdown her laptop and nodded eagerly. She loved her best friend time.

When they arrived at Aiden's, they found Spencer sitting on the pavement of the driveway. "Spence!" Aiden picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "I thought you were locked in for the evening."

"My mom's being a bitch." Spencer sighed and her eyes landed on Ashley. "You're busy so I'll just go home."

"Hey," Ashley held her hands up and started to walk towards the front door, "don't let me stand in the way of your gross hetero kisses."

"Ashley." Aiden sighed but it was too late, the brunette was already inside. "Why don't you two get along?"

"Cause she's a bitch." Spencer replied calmly.

"She didn't do anything." Aiden sighed even heavier and grabbed her hand. "I don't understand the problem between you two. You're my two favourite girls."

"Maybe she wants you." Spencer said quietly.

Aiden laughed and shook his head. "Spence, Ashley's as rainbow as they come. She's 100% lesbian, all about the women. And even if she did? She has nothing going on for her compared to you."

"I don't believe that." Spencer blushed slightly and stood in front of her boyfriend, glancing at the front door. "I really don't want to barge in on your friend time."

Aiden just shrugged and wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist, leading them towards the front door.

"Ready to lose, loser?" Ashley threw Aiden a bottle of water and ignored the blonde standing beside him.

"Hey Ash, you mind if we just chill for a bit?" Aiden asked in a hopeful voice, glancing at his best friend and girlfriend.

Ashley finally laid her eyes on the blonde and sighed. "It's cool," she nodded and threw her bottle of water back in the fridge, "maybe I'll just leave you two to continue whatever it was you were doing…"

"Ash." Aiden sighed.

"You were here first, you two play your game." Spencer offered quietly. "I will just leave…"

"Don't do me any favours." Ashley sneered and lowered her eyes a bit. "Just … whatever."

"Ashley wait!" Aiden grabbed her arm and shook his head. "Can we please just hang out for a bit? The three of us? I mean, have you two even given each other a chance?"

"Why should I?" Ashley said, noticeably upset. "I've been nice to your cheer bitch Aiden, I've even tried to strike up a few conversations but noooo, she's too good for me."

"I'm right here." Spencer scowled and glared at the brunette. "When have you ever tried to make an effort with me?"

"Oh my God!" Ashley raised her voice and threw her hands up in the air in disbelief. "When you and Aiden first started dating and he was gushing about you, I came to talk to you because I wanted to know the girl who had my best friend acting like a fucking school girl. I went up to talk to you and you totally snubbed me."

Spencer frowned and swallowed. She remembered that day. She always saw Ashley with Aiden and she always thought they were an item until someone mentioned they were like brother and sister.

And Ashley was as rainbow as they came.

Honestly, Ashley intimidated her. Sure Spencer was the head cheerleader and pretty much one of the most popular girls at King High, but Ashley was the most popular 'jock' and she was still just as gorgeous as any other popular girl. Ashley had it all, the status, the looks, the friends, the freedom to be herself – and she had Aiden.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Ashley raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you would stop acting like you own the fucking school and everyone in it, maybe you'd be more approachable." Spencer spit out.

"Whatever." Ashley snorted and waved her hand. "You know what, _Spencer_? You can just kiss my ass for all I care. I don't make people like me, hell I don't even try!"

"Girls…" Aiden stepped between the two. He sighed heavily and scratched his forehead.

"Sure you make them like you," Spencer whispered dangerously quiet, "you've slept with over half of them."

Ashley gasped and looked at her and then back at Aiden, who winced. "Fuck you, Spencer." She grabbed her bag and slammed the front door behind her.

"That was low Spence." Aiden stared at his girlfriend, torn between staying or running after his best friend. He opted for the latter option, shaking his head in a form of disapproval. "Ash!" He yelled down the street, catching the brunette before she disappeared into her house about a block away from his. "I'm sorry about that."

"I don't get why you are apologizing for her." Ashley stopped and spun around, tears evident in her eyes. "Just go away Aiden."

"Wait," he sighed and rubbed his head, "Spencer is jealous."

"Of what?" Ashley raised her voice. "I don't want you!" She screamed. "Hear that Spencer?! I don't want your boyfriend! I am gay!" She said it loud enough for the blonde to get wind of. Taking a deep shaky breath, she stared at her best friend. "She insulted me back there. She basically called me a slut."

"I know," Aiden lowered his head, "but she doesn't mean it, Ash."

"Whatever." Ashley spun around and ran up her stone steps leading to her house. "Don't call me tonight Aid, just… leave me alone."

Aiden kicked a small rock onto the street and turned around, coming face to face with his girlfriend. "I think you should go home."

"Aiden, I'm sorry… I didn't mean that." Spencer whispered.

"Doesn't matter." Aiden shrugged. "Apologize to Ashley tomorrow because I'm tired, I'm so sick and tired of trying to get along with the both of you when I'm the one that ends up in the dog house."

"Aid…"

"Goodnight, Spence." He bent forward and kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips. "See you at school tomorrow."

**~*~*~**


	3. three

**-Chapter Three-**

"Stupid machine!" Ashley scoffed as she kicked the large Pepsi vending machine.

"Whoa," she turned to find Aiden standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, "what did it ever do to you?"

"Stole my money." She squealed when two bottles of Pepsi came out instead of the one she paid for. Looking at the extra one, she tossed it to her best friend. "So how did last night go?"

"I sent her home." Aiden shrugged and twisted the cap off his bottle before chugging it.

Ashley burped and laughed as Aiden beat her in length of his own. "Why did you send her home?"

"You think I'm going to get it on after she talked to you like that?" Aiden raised an eyebrow as they continued to walk down the hallway towards their homeroom.

"Well you're a guy," Ashley chuckled, "I'm sure you would've if she actually decided to put out."

"See! This is exactly why I hate telling you all my secrets." The guy pouted and shrugged his shoulder away when Ashley went to pat it.

Ashley sighed with a smile and turned the corner, running into the pack of cheerleaders. "Great," she mumbled. She was a jock and could appreciate a good looking woman but she was the only basketball player who couldn't wait to see her cheerleaders get off the court – except for a certain blonde. "Do you guys need a 'wide load' sign or something?"

"Ash." Aiden chuckled and cleared his throat when Spencer walked towards the front of the squad. "Hey Spence."

Spencer smiled at him and then turned her gaze to Ashley. "Hey."

Raising an eyebrow, Ashley looked around her and then stared at the blonde. "Was that towards me?"

"Don't be an ass." Spencer sighed.

"No, being an ass would be _you_ last night." The brunette rolled her eyes and started to make her way through the crowd. She found a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled backwards.

The hand was Spencer's.

"Let go." Ashley whispered. She hated how the woman had such a powerful affect on her without anyone knowing it.

Spencer obeyed and let go of Ashley, but stepped in front of her. "Look, about last night, I'm sorry."

Aiden looked down at his shoes with a smile.

"Are you really Spencer?" Ashley sighed annoyingly. "Because if you're just saying sorry to suck up to your boyfriend then I don't want to hear it, okay?"

"Why the hell do I even bother?!" Spencer threw her hands up in the air and spun around to face Aiden. "See? That's what I get for being nice."

"Being nice?" Ashley laughed incredulously.

Aiden rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed the two girls by the waist, pulling them into an almost empty cafeteria. "You two have got to stop this," he whispered, "Ashley is my best friend Spencer, nothing more. And Spencer is my girlfriend, one that I plan on keeping for a long time. So you two better start to work things out because I really don't want to have to choose."

Ashley stepped back and blinked at Aiden. She just shook her head and stormed out of the cafeteria, slamming the door behind her.

"Great, now you've really pissed her off." Spencer sighed.

"Let's just give her time to cool off," Aiden wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulders and led them back out into the hallway, "we'll talk to her later."

**~*~*~**

"Davies!" Keaton picked up the brunette and spun her around.

"Let me go!" Ashley laughed and landed back on her feet as the six foot six guy put her back down. "So your party better have a lot of booze."

"Duh?" The shaggy blonde laughed and straightened the back pack on his shoulder. "So do you have a date?"

"Do you have boobs?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow.

"Funny." He rolled his eyes and scanned the quad area before his eyes landed on his target. "My cousin is in town and she's all about the boobs. Maybe you could show her a good time."

Ashley quirked an eyebrow and looked over where the guy nodded towards. "Wow." She laughed as a brunette waved and started to walk over to them. "She's your cousin?"

"Meghan!" Keaton smiled and enveloped his cousin in a hug. "This is my good friend Ashley, she plays on the team."

Ashley scanned the girl from head to toe in approval. She grinned and held out her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Meghan smiled and took the offered hand, holding it longer than necessary. "So are you going to Keat's party?"

"Ashley is _the_ partier." Keaton slapped the brunette's back. "Where there's a party, she's there."

"As long as it has gorgeous ladies there." Ashley corrected.

"Well," Meghan smiled, "I'm sure there'll be a lot of gorgeous ladies there."

"Keaton, Ashley!" Aiden walked up to them with Spencer by his side.

"Hey Dennison, this is Meghan, my cousin from Oregon."

"I'm Aiden and this is my girlfriend, Spencer." He smiled politely and watched as the other girl scanned his girlfriend up and down.

Meghan rolled her tongue over her pearly white teeth and turned back to Ashley after smiling at Spencer. "So Keaton wanted me to meet you so bad and I'm assuming it's because we have one thing in common."

Spencer sneered and rolled her eyes, unknown to those around her. She heard Ashley laugh and her heart skipped a beat but ignored it like always. She refused to believe it was something more than just that – a skipped heartbeat.

"So Ash, are we still playing one on one at my place tonight?" Aiden looked at his best friend.

"Sure." Ashley let out a soft smile. It was hard for her to be mad at Aiden for so long – especially since she knew part of it was her fault. Sometimes Spencer just made her angry for some odd reason.

"Well we gotta jet," Keaton patted Aiden and Ashley on the back, "see you tomorrow night."

"Yea," Meghan's eyes lingered more on Ashley with a slight smirk, "see you tomorrow night."

Ashley chuckled and licked her lips, throwing the brunette a wink. "Definitely."

Spencer clutched Aiden's hand tighter and heard him gasp a bit. She shot daggers at the retreating brunette's back. Who gave the girl a right to flirt with Ashley while she was standing right there?

"This is ridiculous." Spencer muttered to herself at the thought of jealousy running through her veins. She didn't like Ashley. Ashley was her nemesis. Why was it bothering her?

Ugh.

"What is?" Aiden asked and looked at a shocked Spencer. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Uh, just, you know… parties…" Spencer glanced down at her feet.

"You really wanna bring miss party-pooper tomorrow night?" Ashley punched Aiden on the arm, laughing.

"I can party." Spencer scowled.

"Yea huh, with your pretty pink PJ's and piggytail hair-dos?" The brunette laughed again but stopped when Aiden shot her a look. She cleared her throat and slumped her shoulders forward. "Sorry Spencer, that was childish of me."

"You're right," Spencer looked at Ashley and not for the first time, found herself losing a grip on reality when she melted into the milk chocolate brown. She wanted to smack herself for doing such a thing.

Ashley licked her lips as the air fell silent between them for once. "Well uh," she scratched the back of her neck, breaking the pleasantly tortured gaze from blue eyes, "I have to be home for dinner but I'll see you tonight Aid."

Aiden nodded and waved as Ashley took off down the quad. "Wow, no cat fight that time."

"Yea." Spencer watched Ashley's form disappear in the distance.

"Should we call it progress?" His bulky arm wrapped around her shoulder as they moved towards his pick-up truck.

"No," Spencer smirked and bit her lip, "just call her lucky."

**~*~*~**


	4. four

**-Chapter Four-**

Meghan brushed her way through the liquidation moving of bodies and finally grabbed the handle to the front door. She swung it open and found Ashley's friend and girlfriend standing there. "Hey Aiden and Spensen."

"Spencer." The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing her way through the door with her hand still in her boyfriends.

"Hey." Aiden smiled politely and waved as he was being dragged towards the keg.

Meghan chuckled and was about to close the door when someone ran in just in time. "Ashley." She grinned.

"Slamming doors in people's faces," Ashley smirked, "that's not very host like."

Meghan laughed and apologized. "You look hot." She grinned and allowed her eyes to scan over the all-black attire that the other brunette had chosen to wear.

"Thanks, you do too." Ashley smiled flirtatiously. Just because she was severely in like with her best friend's girlfriend, did not mean she couldn't have her own fun. After all, she was single. Frowning at the thought, she immediately wondered why she was single.

"Want a drink?" Meghan offered and smiled as Ashley nodded, following her into the kitchen area. "We have everything you can possibly want."

Ashley's eyes caught Spencer's at the other end, taking a sip from a beer bottle. "Doubt that," she muttered to herself before placing a smile on her face and pointing towards a Coors beer bottle. "So how long are you in town for?" She asked through the loud music, leaning against the counter.

Meghan smiled and shrugged. "I don't really have a time limit to go back home."

"No school?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow with a coy smile gracing her lips.

"School? No. I graduated last year and decided to take a year off before heading back." Meghan laughed and grabbed Ashley's hand. "Want to dance?"

Ashley nodded and chugged the last of her beer, tossing the bottle in a nearby garbage bin.

Across the room, Spencer watched the two brunettes' were still grinding it up on the dance floor.

The party had been going on for at least an hour and Spencer didn't want to spend the rest of her night bored, standing obediently by her boyfriend. "Want to get out of here?"

Aiden shook his head and laughed a little, his arm squeezing around the blonde's waist. "Spence, we just got here."

"And I'm bored." Spencer sighed and moved out of her boyfriend's embrace. "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

Aiden nodded and turned to chat with some of his buddies, leaving Spencer to walk into the living room alone. Just as she was about to round the corner, she bumped into the last person she wanted to be faced with.

"Watch where you're goin' cheerleader." Ashley scowled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Cheerleader?" Spencer suppressed a snooty giggle. "Wow, big insult."

"I could call you worse." Ashley narrowed her eyes and tightened her jaw. She watched as Spencer tossed her head back and laughed. "Stop laughing."

"Why? You think I'm scared of the words that come out of your mouth?" Spencer chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "This so isn't worth it, I'm sorry I messed up your sex game on the dance floor."

Ashley stepped in front of Spencer, blocking her for going anywhere. "Question," she said with a smirk, "do you even know what sex is?"

Spencer's blue eyes narrowed at the brown orbs in front of her. "Of course I do."

"Really?" Ashley slurred slightly as she was a little more than buzzed. "Cause from what Aiden tells me, you really haven't been up there in that category."

The cheerleader swallowed hard, her fists clenching by her sides as she turned around to see Aiden standing behind her with a guilty expression on his face. "You know what? Fuck the both of you."

"Aww," Ashley blocked her once again, "poor Spencer going to cry?"

"Ash." Aiden stepped in between them and was shocked when he felt a hard smack to the side of his cheek. "Spencer! What the fuck."

"I'm going home." Spencer whispered as the music died down and the focus remained on them. "Either you take me or I'm walking." She hissed towards her boyfriend.

Aiden shook his head and went to grab his coat.

"Actually, I'd rather walk." Spencer shoved Ashley hard into Meghan and made her way out the door.

"Wow," Meghan whispered, "she's feisty."

Ashley looked at her and shook her head, leaving her embrace quickly and taking off after Spencer. She may have had one too many to drink but quickly sobered up, realizing just how rude she was to the blonde cheerleader. "I'll get her." She shoved Aiden aside and quickly took off after Spencer.

**~*~*~**

Spencer sat down on the railing of the porch. She heard the music be turned up again and the partiers going back to being loud and obnoxious. Sighing, she leaned her head on one of the posts, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." A voice said from behind her and Spencer spun around to glare at Ashley.

"Get lost." She sighed almost tiredly.

"You didn't deserve that, especially from me." Ashley said, moving closer to the blonde timidly.

"Do you understand English?" Spencer continued to glare at the brunette. "You're really the last person I want to see right now – or ever."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ashley whispered with confusion, her eyebrows furrowing. "I mean, what did I do to you?"

Spencer stood there, just staring the woman in front of her. She had never expected to be asked that question so bluntly because she really didn't have an answer. Why did she hate Ashley so much? Jealousy? She closed her eyes and licked her lips. "Please just listen to me for once and leave me alone."

"No." Ashley laughed and stopped until she was two feet away from the blonde. "I will once you tell me why you hate me so much. Is it because I'm best friends with your boyfriend? Do you think I want him?"

"What?" Spencer shook her head. "You're gay."

"I don't like being labeled but yes, I'm very gay, Spencer. I don't like Aiden that way and a part of me thinks you know that. What I don't get is why you're so mean to me. I don't understand what I ever did to you." Ashley's voice remained calm and she watched the blonde shift a little uncomfortably.

Spencer stood tall and squared her shoulders. "Listen, I really want you to leave me the fuck alone. Is that too much to ask?"

Ashley glared at the blonde. "You know, I thought I could like you. I thought I could make you like me in some odd twisted universe but seeing as that's never going to happen, I'll stay away from you. You can't even explain to me why it is that you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Spencer seethed quietly.

"Really? Cause you sure as hell show me that you like me." Ashley sarcastically snorted and backed off a bit. "Whatever Spencer, it's clear that this whole getting along for Aiden's sake is a waste of my time. I'm so fucking sorry I even bothered."

Spencer took in the darkened look in Ashley's eyes. They way her chest heaved with anger and the way her lips moved when she talked. Her eyes zeroed in on the hands that moved with every word she was saying. Spencer licked her lips and just as she was about to watch the brunette walk away, she grabbed Ashley by her belt buckle and crashed their lips together.

**~*~*~**

_o_O_


	5. five

**-Chapter Five-**

Ashley's eyes widened in shock as hands tugged on her buckle forcefully, lips fell roughly upon hers. She tried to push back but found her face being held in place by a pair of warm delicate hands. She released a soft whimper and closed her eyes, her own hands finally finding Spencer's hips, deepening the kiss. She had wanted to taste those lips for so long.

Spencer moaned and felt herself being pressed against the railing of the porch. She could taste the bitterness of the alcohol on Ashley's tongue but didn't care. She couldn't tell why she felt the urge to kiss the brunette but she did it without thinking. Maybe it was the thought of Ashley following through with her plan to ignore the blonde.

"Spencer," Ashley panted against swollen lips and felt herself being reclaimed again into a deeper passionate kiss.

Spencer couldn't get over just how good of a kisser the brunette was. Just how good she tasted, how good she felt and just how wrong it all was. Aiden was inside that party somewhere and here she was making out with her boyfriend's best friend. With that, she pushed the brunette back as they stared at each other, breathing heavily. Spencer blinked and let go of Ashley's face, making a quick exit towards the door.

"Spence, wait!" Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm. "Where are you going?"

"Boyfriend." Spencer ripped her arm away from Ashley. "I- I have a boyfriend Ashley!"

"What the fuck just happened?" Ashley shook her head, her fingers pressing against her lips while staring at the blonde.

"Absolutely nothing." Spencer hissed.

"Bullshit," Ashley hissed back, "you kissed me."

"Yea and it was mistake." Spencer shoved passed the brunette and made her way inside into the massive drunken bodies dancing. "Aiden!" She shouted when she found her boyfriend dancing with Madison. "You're taking me home."

"He's not on a leash," Madison sneered.

"Madison," Aiden shook his head and grabbed Spencer's hand. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

Spencer looked around the room and quickly spotted Ashley glaring at her while talking with Meghan. "Yes."

Aiden smiled softly and nodded. "Okay, let me just grab my keys." He never really drank when there was a game the next day so Spencer knew it was safe to let him take her home.

**~*~*~**

"Davies, wake up." Ashley heard a male voice as he poked her in the side. She groaned and rolled over in the messy bed, her eyes barely adjusting to the bright sunlight that was pouring through the window. She had another bad hangover and jumped when she found Keaton hovering over her. "You're in my bed."

Ashley sprung up, ignoring the pulsing headache that pounded in her head persistently. "What?" She looked down at herself and found her body fully clothed in the same outfit she was wearing the night before.

"You passed out on the couch last night so Meghan and I brought you in here," Keaton grinned and sat down next to his team mate, "you were going on and on about how the cheerleaders suck and they should seriously consider getting new ones because the ones King have mess with your head."

Ashley raised an eyebrow and tried to think back to the previous night but by that time, she was wasted. "I don't remember that." She frowned and held back a wave of nausea.

"I bet." Keaton chuckled. "And then you and Meghan were all over each other right before you passed out on the couch."

The brunette groaned and hung her head. "Did I make a fool of myself again?"

"Nah," he grinned even wider, "you didn't strip this time so a lot of the guys and girls were somewhat disappointed." Keaton patted her leg and stood up. "Your phone's been buzzing all morning and then I got a call from Aiden asking if you were here."

Ashley's brown eyes widened as she finally remembered the main event that happened that caused her to drink herself into a drunken mess.

She kissed Aiden's girlfriend.

"Fuck," she muttered and quickly got off the bed and made her way around the house to find her car keys.

"Morning gorgeous," Meghan smiled and leaned against the messy counter that was littered with beer bottles, cans and cups.

"Where are my keys?" Ashley ignored her and started to search the key basket, stepping over bodies that were passed out on the floor in the living room.

Meghan smiled faintly and helped the brunette find her keys. "So I was wondering if you wanted to catch breakfast? I think it'd help your hangover."

Ashley stopped and held her keys to her chest, looking sympathetically at her new friend. "Can't, I have to talk with Aiden."

Meghan nodded and glanced around the messy house. "Maybe tonight?"

Ashley looked at her for a second and thought about it. Surely it'd do no harm. "Sure, I'll pick you up around six?"

Meghan smiled and walked over to the brunette, her lips grazing the shell of her ear. "You can take me and kiss me like you did last night, anytime…" she whispered and took off down the hallway.

Ashley shook her head and groaned, looking up towards the ceiling. "You've got to be kidding me," she whispered to herself.

After driving exceptionally slow due to her dizziness, Ashley finally pulled up in her driveway. Her parents were never home so the fact that her front door was unlocked led her to believe that her best friend was waiting for her return home.

"Well look who decided to show her face finally." Aiden smiled from behind the Sports section of the weekend newspaper.

Ashley growled a response and went straight into the kitchen grabbing water before plopping down on the couch beside her best friend.

"Had a good time last night?" He raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter, throwing the paper on the coffee table.

"Not particularly." Ashley sighed and tried to fight back the emotion she felt when Spencer's lips and tongue were connected with her own.

"Keaton said you and Meghan hit it off really well." Aiden's grin made Ashley roll her eyes. "Or were you just too drunk to remember?"

"Way too drunk." Ashley grunted and closed her eyes, fighting off the sickening feeling her stomach was causing.

"So," the male basketball star sighed and shook his head, "Spencer is pissed. What happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened' and why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" Ashley huffed and raised an eyebrow.

"She said she was pissed off and your name was thrown in there with her rant along with the milk she threw in my face this morning." Aiden sighed and stared at the curtain in front of him.

"I don't know." Ashley finally whispered. "I drank way too much last night so I don't know. Maybe," she swallowed, "maybe I said something to piss her off. It happens often."

Aiden snorted and nodded. "In any case, she doesn't want to see me for the rest of the day so I'm all yours."

"Joy." The brunette smiled a little and stood up. "Let me go shower and then we can have breakfast."

Aiden nodded and picked the paper back up, reading it while his best friend cleaned up.

**~*~*~**


	6. six

**- Chapter Six -**

"You have got the footing all wrong, Madison!" Spencer hollered as she shut off the music for over the tenth time that morning. "You are useless to me right now."

"Then why don't you take my spot?" Madison sneered.

"Cause your spot sucks and it's really fucking sad that even you can't get that simple step right." The head cheerleader shook her head with disgust. She was having a bad morning.

She already had a bad start to her weekend.

"Why don't you take a bit to cool off," Whitney offered slightly, smoothly, moving to Spencer's side. -"Sherri and I will help Mads with her footing."

"I don't need help." Madison said in defense.

"And I don't need to cool off." Spencer muttered, throwing her pompoms on the bench. She groaned when she heard the cheers from the basketball team as they entered the gym.

"Seriously Spence, why don't you go and relax for a few." Sherri smiled, her hand resting on the bicep of the blonde cheerleader.

Spencer's eyes immediately looked up just in time to see her boyfriend and his best friend walk in the gym dressed in their green shorts and practice jerseys. She had successfully avoided them both all weekend but knew she couldn't do that all week.

She had a date with Aiden that night.

"I'm just going to go to the washroom quickly." The blonde nodded quickly and brushed passed the other cheerleaders, trying to make a subtle exit but her eyes caught onto dark brown and she stopped dead in her tracks. Ashley looked at her and bit her lip before Aiden caught the brunette's attention and the cheerleader was out the gym doors in a matter of seconds.

Leaning over the sink and splashing her face with water, Spencer took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It never happened." Ashley said from behind the blonde, causing her to spin around quickly to look at her.

"What never happened?" Spencer said a few seconds later, drying her face with a towel.

"Exactly." Ashley shrugged and tucked a basketball under her arm.

"What are you doing in here?" Spencer sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"It's a ladies bathroom." Ashley snorted and placed her ball down next to her to lean on the sink, her brown eyes staring at the blonde in front of her. "Look," she whispered, "I've been beating myself up over this kiss since Friday night. Aiden is my _best_ friend and I feel like shit that I macked on his girlfriend," she took a deep breath, "so I'm going to tell him…"

Spencer was in front of Ashley in two seconds flat, her fist full of Ashley's jersey. "Don't you _dare_ tell Aiden about a kiss that meant nothing."

Ashley swallowed the bitterness in the blonde's voice and cleared her throat. Her hand grabbed Spencer's wrist and tugged it away from her. "In case you forgot, cheer queer, you kissed me."

"Cheer queer?" Spencer shoved Ashley back a bit and stared at her. "It was a mistake, I told you that already!"

"Yea, I heard you." The basketball star said firmly and pulled her brown curls into a ponytail. "But don't you feel bad at all?"

"Yes." Spencer whispered. "I just…" she was about to tell Ashley that a part of her never regretted it, that a part of her wanted to kiss her again to remember what she felt like. However she couldn't bring herself to do so. She couldn't give Ashley any indication that she thought about that kiss over and over again. "Nevermind."

Ashley released a sigh, "oookay", she bit her lip and looked over the blonde for a moment. "So, it never happened?" She held out her hand and watched as Spencer took it, their eyes locking longer than usual.

"Deal." Spencer whispered.

"I better get out there." The brunette smiled weakly and let go of the blonde's hand.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded and quickly turned around, holding her breath until the bathroom door closed and the space was silent again. "Fuck."

**~*~*~**

Ashley stuffed her gym bag with her jerseys and shorts from her locker. She had a couple that were already clean at home but wanted to take the others to wash. "Hey douche, give me your stinky soiled gym clothes, I'm washing tonight."

"That sounds fun." Aiden laughed and threw his clothes into his best friend's bag. "I was thinking of taking Spencer to that Italian restaurant that just opened up downtown, what do you think?"

"Great." Ashley replied a little more dryly than she meant too.

"Help a guy out here, Ash. You're a woman who loves women and knows what women want!" The guy laughed and sat down next to her on the bench.

"No one knows what women want Aiden. Rule number one of dating them – don't expect to know everything." Ashley sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just off my game lately."

"Meghan, it's Meghan isn't it?" Aiden wiggled his eyebrows and nudged her. "Keaton told me that she was so into you and I think she's the one that's messing up your game."

Ashley snorted because she knew the person who kicked her off her game was the blonde cheerleader. "Maybe." She whispered quietly.

"Well I think she'll like it." Aiden shrugged and rubbed his hands together. "Speaking of Spence, I need to go home and get changed."

"Have fun." Ashley tried to be happy for her best friend, fighting the inner turmoil to tell Aiden about her kiss with Spencer but chose to honour the blonde's wishes instead.

They pumped fist against fist as they exited the building, going their separate ways for once.

Ashley reached her white '71 Trans Am and was stopped by a body sliding between her and the vehicle. She gasped when stunning blue eyes met hers. "Spencer, hey."

"I just wanted to say thank you," Spencer said calmly and a little more nervously, letting down her bitchy exterior slightly, "you could've told Aiden and-"

"-told Aiden about what?" Ashley couldn't help but allow a slow smirk spread across her face. She knew the blonde couldn't let go just like that.

"Ashley," Spencer whined in an adorable way that made the brunette's pulse quicken, "you know, the kiss."

"It never happened, remember?" The basketball player raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I mean, it meant nothing, right?"

Defeated, the blonde leaned against the vehicle and turned her head to look at the car more closely. "White with blue racing stripes down the middle, nice touch."

"Yeah, thanks." Ashley murmured and studied Spencer's profile as the blonde still stood against the car, blocking the driver's side door. "Aiden just went home to get ready for your date." She cleared her throat and watched as the blonde's eyes snapped back to hers.

"Did you know he takes longer than me to get ready for dates?" Spencer asked sort of amused.

Ashley chuckled and wondered why the blonde was revealing that type of information, but she took it because it was the first time she had ever seen the blonde smile freely. "I can actually believe that," she nodded with a soft grin.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Spencer asked in the friendliest manner she had ever used with the brunette.

"Well," Ashley sighed dramatically, "since you're taking my best friend away, I guess I'm going to do laundry and homework."

"Boring." Spencer frowned and laughed.

"Yea well… I don't have much of a life aside from basketball and Aiden." Ashley shrugged and noticed Spencer look at her funny. "I meant in strictly a best friend slash brother kind of way. God Spence, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm-"

"-as rainbow as they come? Full of gay pride? Gayer than a pack of skittles?" Spencer teased and she felt good to actually have a friendly banter with her boyfriend's best friend, rather than harsh words being spat out in anger or jealousy.

Ashley looked down at her feet and snorted. "Good one." She was about to look up into blue eyes but found herself being flung around and into the arms of one Meghan Colt, lips crushing hers and fingers digging into her hips. "Jesus." She pulled back and found Meghan smiling at her.

"Oh." Spencer cleared her throat and stepped away from the car. "Uh, I gotta go."

"Spencer wait!" Ashley found the blonde looking at her and then turned to face her intruder. "Meghan, what are you doing here?"

"Keaton said you'd be done by five and here I am. I thought we could catch a movie?" Her eyes moved to seek out Spencer's, "unless of course you have plans?" Her hand splayed delicately across the brunette's lower back.

Ashley closed her eyes and sighed. "Spencer, can we catch up later?"

The blonde frowned slightly. "No." And she ran off towards her own vehicle, ignoring the jealous rage that shot through her.

Ashley stood there dumbfounded at just how fast the blonde could switch from hot to cold within seconds. Her body turned to face the brunette standing beside her. "I have plans."

"Liar!" Meghan smiled persistently and cupped Ashley's face. "Come on babe, I'm not asking to get into your pants, I just want company tonight."

"Later tonight?" Ashley gave in. "I have things to do but we can see a late movie if you want."

"Love that idea." Meghan smiled and licked her lips, moving in to kiss Ashley.

"See you tonight Meghan." Ashley slipped free from the brunette's hold and opened her door. "I'll pick you up at nine."

**~*~*~**


	7. seven

**-Chapter Seven-**

Spencer smiled as Aiden wrapped his light coat around her once they stepped out from the restaurant. "That was nice Aid, thank you."

Aiden snickered and pulled Spencer against his side more. "Why are you thanking me? You're my girlfriend."

"Well still, the thought was sweet." The blonde shrugged and tightened her boyfriend's jacket around her.

"So," he laughed nervously and scratched his cheek with his thumb before taking a side glance at his girlfriend, "I was thinking we could go back to my place and watch a movie? My parents are out and-"

"Uh, no." Spencer shook her head and looked up at a shocked Aiden. "You have no intentions of watching a movie Aiden and I'm not stupid, I know exactly what your intentions are."

"Spencer, come on." Aiden laughed and threw his hands up in the air. "Okay so I had some expectations but I can't help myself when it comes to you. We've been dating for six months and I just, I mean," he chewed on his bottom lip, "are you not wanting to be with me?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Spencer shrugged off his coat and shoved it in his arms.

"Do you not think about it?" Aiden asked almost defensively.

The cheerleader sighed heavily and leaned against a lamppost, glancing up at the darkened sky. "I think about school, my next cheerleading routine, if I should get an after school job to help pay for that car I want that my parents offered to help me buy. I think about what College or University I need or want to attend and ugh!" She laughed a little and shook her head. "I don't think about sex, Aiden. It's not you, it's just not something I think about."

Spencer released a sigh and avoided her boyfriend's gaze. She was lying to him. She thought about sex. She thought about sex with someone she shouldn't even be thinking about.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or insulted by that." Aiden chuckled and shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk down the sidewalk side by side. "Can you try?"

Spencer stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Try what?"

"Thinking about it – with me." He grinned impishly and frowned immediately afterwards when Spencer stared at him. "What? I was joking!"

"Can we just drop this subject Aiden?" She moved forward, walking faster in front of her boyfriend.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

They walked a little further down the strip and stood at the light, waiting for the pedestrian light to change so they could cross the street. Spencer felt angry but she more-so at herself because she felt bad.

Was keeping that kiss she shared with Ashley, a secret, the best option? She cared for Aiden and he was good for her. But she wasn't in love with the guy. Hell, the words 'I love you' never left her lips at all with him or anyone.

"Wow, are those two dating now and why am I the last to know?" Aiden laughed beside his girlfriend as his eyes trained on Ashley and Meghan walk across the other side of the street arm in arm, towards the other couple.

Spencer whipped her head to the side and frowned as Ashley laughed with the other brunette, unaware of their presence. She snorted and rolled her eyes, tucking her arms around herself more tightly.

"Aiden and Spensen, right?" Meghan was the first to notice them.

"Spencer." Ashley and Spencer responded at the exact same time, correcting the other brunette.

"Right." Meghan smiled apologetically. "What are you two lovebirds doing?"

"We just had dinner." Aiden smiled.

"Well hey, if you don't have any other plans, Ash and I are going to late movie if you wanna join us. I'll admit I've never been on a double date before." Meghan smiled and her hand found Ashley's arm, smiling at her 'date'.

"I think Aid and Spencer have other plans." Ashley quickly responded. The last thing she wanted was an awkward night yet the first thing she wanted the most was to have the blonde around her.

"Spencer shot my plan down." The only male shrugged with a grin. "We were gonna go to my place and watch a movie."

"Ew." Ashley frowned and raised an eyebrow at Spencer. "Points for you Blondie, say no to movies with boys."

"Like you'd know!" Aiden scoffed and shook his head. "Anyway, it's not gonna happen."

The double meaning wasn't lost on either girl as they shot Aiden a shitty look.

"So, join us?" Meghan looped her arm through Spencer's and found herself in the middle of a hot sandwich.

Spencer shot Ashley a look and the brunette just shrugged as the four of them made their way down the street towards the movie theatre.

"Actually," Spencer stopped and turned to look at Aiden, who was walking behind the girls, "I think maybe I should just head home."

"Oh come on," Meghan sighed with a smile, "it's late, it's a school night and you're young. This is in your 'life as a teenager' description."

Ashley snickered and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Yea Spencer, live a little out of the books. Take a walk on the wild side."

"I don't want to be on the 'wild side'. I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Nose stuck in the books and hands busying themselves on other cheerleaders…" Meghan stopped and smirked, "actually that last part doesn't sound so bad."

Ashley laughed quietly and bit her lip. "It wouldn't be so bad if Spencer actually liked girls."

"Pft," Meghan waved her hand in the air and snorted, "Spencer so has potential. She oozes it in fact. Sorry Aiden but trust me on this one, I have gaydar like no one else. I sense these things."

"Hey, I'd pay to see that." Aiden laughed and then fell over when Spencer whacked him a good one in the stomach.

"I love feisty femmes." Meghan looked at Spencer with a soft grin.

"Well you're all out of luck because I don't _like_ girls." Spencer untangled herself from Meghan's grasp and stood in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'm going home." And then she turned around to walk briskly past her boyfriend, shoving him slightly.

Ashley frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Spencer, wait." She jogged up to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't go."

"Ashley," Spencer stressed her name and looked towards Meghan and Aiden standing there talking, "just for once, let me walk away."

"Okay, you can go but I'm asking you to stay." Ashley tried with a softer smile and a small shrug.

"Why?" Spencer bit her lip, uncertain of the brunette's sincerity.

"I would like to get to know my best friend's girlfriend." Ashley responded quietly.

Spencer swallowed, her blue eyes flashed before she let out a smile. "Can we not talk about me liking girls?"

"Yeah." Ashley nodded with a bigger grin and looked over to find Meghan and Aiden paying for the movie tickets and walking inside the building.

"Okay." Spencer nodded and licked her bottom lip, neither girl budging.

Ashley nodded towards the theatre and wrapped a hand around the cheerleader's bicep. "As if our dates went in without us."

Spencer snickered and stopped right before they entered the building. "Thank you for not making a snide remark when Meghan mentioned that I like girls."

Ashley bit her lip, "did you just admit you like girls?"

Frowning, Spencer sighed and stepped past the basketball player, not even bothering to hold it open for the brunette.

"Ugh, I don't understand women!" Ashley muttered under her breath, hating the fact that Spencer could open up and not even a second later, go back to being a bitch the reputation had perceived of the cheerleader.

**~*~*~**


	8. eight

_You guys&gals are awesome._

**-Chapter Eight-**

"Did we just walk out in the middle of a movie?" Aiden laughed as he and all three of girls walked into his empty house.

"It was so stupid." Meghan shrugged and sat down on the couch. She may be a wild one but she had manners. "Where do you keep the booze?" She just asked the questions she wanted to know before snooping.

"You're drinking?" Ashley asked, sitting down in the large chair she had claimed her own since she was seven. Whenever the Dennison's had 'family' time, they knew not to take Ashley's chair if she were making an appearance.

"Why not?" The older girl shrugged and smiled gratefully as Aiden handed her a beer from the fridge.

"Aid, we have school in morning." Spencer frowned, watching as Meghan offered Ashley a sip and smiled a little when the brunette shook her head.

"Come on Ash, you were having so much fun the other night at the party." Meghan pouted.

"It wasn't a school night." Ashley sighed and shook her head. "I may like the occasional hang over, but I prefer them on weekends."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. Aiden barely talked about Ashley to her and she knew it was because she'd always change the subject. However, she pegged Ashley as the type to party and drink whenever she felt like it.

"Yea," Aiden took off into the kitchen slowly, "I'm with Ashley on this one."

"That's boring." Meghan snorted. "When I was in high school, we didn't care if it were a school night."

"Yea well I have basketball I need to keep intact." Ashley justified. "If my grades drop, bye bye basketball and it'll be a definite goodbye to any scholarships."

"Really?" Spencer finally spoke, her eyebrows furrowing slightly with curiosity. "You care about that?"

Ashley scoffed and snarled her lip slightly. "What did you think happened every school night if I weren't with Aiden?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Please Spencer, despite those fucking rumors, I haven't had sex in nearly four months and that last chick didn't count because she threw up half way through," the brunette made a face, "now that I think about it, I don't know if that should be an insult or not."

Despite the fact that Spencer could go through the evening, or the rest of her life, without hearing about Ashley's sexcapades; she was relieved to know it wasn't something Ashley enjoyed – her last time anyway. "I didn't mean to assume." The blonde sighed softly.

"Well next time don't." Ashley snapped quietly, picking at her fingernails.

"I have two cokes left." Aiden came back in the room and tossed one to Ashley and then pulled Spencer onto his lap, handing it to her. "What were we talking about?"

"The lack of sex in Ashley's life." Meghan had a predatory grin on her face and Spencer wanted nothing more than to smack it off her face.

"Ah," Aiden laughed, "there is someone I know that is interested in changing that." He threw a wink in Meghan's direction.

"Is this what you two do?" Spencer shifted off her boyfriend's lap and clutched the coke to her chest. "Talk about sex and girls?"

"All the time." Ashley laughed and shrugged. "Okay, not so much the sex part because that's lacking in both of our areas."

"Ash." Aiden whined and covered his eyes. "Please?"

"What, it's not secret you're not tapping that piece of hot cheerleader ass." Ashley shrugged and watched as Spencer actually threw her head back in laughter. She was a little surprised but when Spencer showed no sign of being angry, she cautiously laughed at her own joke.

"Ashley just burned you." The blonde poked Aiden in the leg and grinned.

"And totally complimented you." Aiden raised his own eyebrow at his best friend, who just shrugged.

"I'll be right back." Spencer stood up abruptly and made a quick exit towards the bathroom.

Ashley watched the blonde walk away and sat in silence as Meghan and Aiden made small talk about something she wasn't paying attention too. Her eyes landed on her watch and noticed Spencer had been gone for a few minutes. Without a word, she got up and slowly made her way down the hall.

Just as Ashley was walking past the bathroom door, she felt herself being yanked in it and the door shut quietly. Her eyes swam with blue as Spencer's body pressed up against her own. "Why are you doing this to me?" Words were whispered near Ashley's ear.

"What?" Ashley breathed, closing her eyes at the sensation of fingertips trailing down her arms.

"Making me _feel_ different when you're around?" Spencer couldn't contain her voice. It was dropping lower and lower with each swipe of her finger and the way Ashley looked when she bit her bottom lip.

"Spencer, if I make you feel uncomfortable around me-" she was silenced by a small kiss pressed to her lips. Slowly her eyes closed and she leaned her head back against the wall and pushed the blonde away slightly. "Stop it."

Spencer frowned and shook her head. "What?"

"It never happened and this cannot happen!" Ashley sighed but refused to budge. She loved the slight weight of the cheerleader's hips still pressed against hers, despite the boyfriend being a room away down the hall.

"Ashley," the words fell from lips in the most desperate adorable manner the brunette's ever heard, "please."

"Uh…" Ashley licked her lips.

Spencer pushed forward against, her mouth slanting against the brunette's as she kissed her with such passion she never knew she possessed.

Ashley's mouth opened slightly in shock and a moan escaped her lips when she felt the flicker of Spencer's warm tongue swipe her bottom lip.

The kiss lasted a lot longer than the first one they shared. Ashley found herself pushing Spencer against the sink, her mouth working hot and wet kisses down the blonde's neck.

"Fucking hell Ashley!" Spencer growled quietly when hot breath made its way back up to her ear, a tongue flicking the soft lobe.

"You like that, cheerleader?" Ashley husked and found her lips being reclaimed again and again by the blonde.

Flushed and breathing heavily, they both broke apart when a banging on the door sounded through the bathroom. "Shit." Ashley muttered.

"Did you two kill each other in there?" Aiden hollered through the closed door.

Spencer quickly spun around and fixed her makeup and her hair. "Uh no Aiden! We were just exchanging uh, heated words quietly."

Ashley smirked but then put her head down with guilt. She found herself at the blonde's mercy once again and betrayed her best friend.

"Well as long as you have body parts intact still." Aiden chuckled and they listened as his footsteps descended down the hall.

Ashley took her turn in front of the mirror and watched through the reflection as Spencer leaned against the door, eyes closed. "Spencer," she waited until Spencer looked at her, "It happened, right?"

Blue eyes flickered towards Ashley's lips. "It's going to be the only thing I think about." Spencer whispered as she opened the door. "Night Ashley."

**~*~*~**


	9. nine

_Thank you for your lovely reviews. Things will probably start to heat up from here on out and things will be sticky in this triangle. I've been working on a way to make it different from WIAA so hopefully the road I've chosen will be just as good. **MrsMusgraveTNG**, this one's for you! :) Enjoy._

**-Chapter Nine-**

Lips were persistent and hard against her neck. Ashley's eyes rolled back but not from pleasure. She thought it'd be better than what she was feeling.

Instead when teeth bit down on her pulse point, she pushed the girl back in annoyance.

"Fuck Ash, I thought you wanted this." Meghan panted and blew hair out of eyes.

Ashley just looked past the party goers at another party the seniors were holding. She watched as a certain blonde draped herself over the 'boyfriend'.

Her 'best friend'.

It had been three weeks since the kiss that changed everything.

Ashley and Spencer snuck in a few heavy make out sessions since that night at Aiden's in the bathroom. It never got them anywhere – it just left them sexually frustrated and silent afterwards.

"I need a drink." Ashley got up from the couch and felt blue eyes on her leaving form. She was thankful that Meghan never followed her, she just wasn't in the mood to fake anything at that moment.

"You two are getting pretty close." Spencer said from behind her at the keg.

Ashley turned around with a raised eyebrow and shook her head. "No closer than we are." She smiled and shrugged.

"She left hickies on your neck." The cheerleader pointed out with a disgusted face.

"Uh no," Ashley smirked and pointed to a dark purple one, she knew exactly where it was, "that one was all you babe," she whispered seductively into the blonde's ear.

Spencer bit her lip and inwardly groaned at the huskiness of the brunette's voice. "I can't help it."

"And I don't want you to." Brown eyes grew a shade darker as they locked with Spencer's. "You uh, wanna get out of here?"

Spencer looked back towards where her boyfriend was and noticed he was getting a little more trashed than usual. "And go where?"

"I don't know." Ashley shrugged, her hand briefly touching the blonde's. "I just really miss the way you make me so fucking wet when we kiss." She murmured lowly against Spencer's ear for the second time that night.

"Oh God," Spencer licked her lips and let out a shaky breath.

"Did you want me to get you a refill?" Meghan ruined the sexually charged moment, throwing an arm around Ashley's shoulder, glaring at the blonde with a fake smile.

"Yea, sure." Ashley swallowed hard and closed her eyes when Meghan nodded and kissed her cheek, retrieving them some drinks.

"Maybe some other time." Spencer sounded dry and flipped her long blonde locks over her shoulder. She would be stupid to deny the fact that she was having more than just 'friendly' feelings for the brunette, whom she claimed to be her worst enemy not even a month prior. Things had gotten complicated and she wasn't sure how to make them better or if she had wanted to at that moment.

"Aiden mentioned that you two were going back to his place after the party." Ashley finally spoke in a more serious tone.

"Aiden would." The cheerleader rolled her eyes and pointed towards her boyfriend losing his balance of standing. "See that? The guy is way too messed up to be thinking about taking me back to his place."

A small smile appeared on Ashley's face. "You almost seem happy about that."

Spencer shrugged and watched as Meghan made her way back towards them.

"I got you a drink too, Spence." Meghan handed her a beer and wrapped an arm around Ashley again.

"Thanks." Spencer raised it in gratitude before slamming the bottle back, drinking over half in one standing. "Refreshing."

"Better slow down there chugger," Ashley quipped, "you may end up like your boyfriend."

"That's the plan," Spencer nodded, giving a sarcastic smile, "to feel numb until this party ends."

"Good luck with that." Meghan snorted and looked at her 'date'. "Can we see if there's an empty bedroom somewhere?"

Spencer swallowed the last of her beer and threw the empty bottle in the garbage can, not caring if it smashed into little pieces. She noticed the uncomfortable look on Ashley's face as Meghan kissed her neck. "When are you taking me home?"

Ashley frowned and stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"Remember you promised Aiden you'd take me home if he was too trashed?" Spencer whined and nudged the brunette to catch on. She was giving the girl an easy way out. "I don't feel so great all of a sudden, take me home."

"You have a boyfriend, Spencer." Meghan frowned.

Spencer glared at Ashley and moved to slap her hip. "You. Promised." She said in her typical cheerleading stance.

"Oh!" Ashley slapped her forehead and looked back at Aiden, dancing like a complete idiot with Madison. "I must have spaced with all this alcohol coursing through me." She turned to Meghan and patted the side of her face. "Best friend duty calls and I should really walk Spencer home to make sure she gets there okay."

Scowling, Meghan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Did you want me to walk with you?"

"No!" Spencer and Ashley said at the same time, more loudly than they should have.

Ashley laughed a bit. "It's been a fun night Megs, but I think after walking her home I'm just going to crash as well."

"We had _plans_." Meghan hissed, pointing towards the upstairs bedrooms.

"So I'm sure your legs are open 24/7, she'll catch you on the next round." Spencer slurred slightly with a wobbly shrug of her shoulders.

Ashley couldn't decide whether she should laugh at the jealous tone she detected or jump to Meghan's defence to avoid any unnecessary attention to them. "Spencer, let's just go."

"At least I'm getting some." Meghan tugged Spencer back slightly. "Oh yea, last night Ashley knew all the right spots…" she whispered harshly.

Spencer's eyes widened and looked towards the brunette.

"Meghan, shut up." Ashley barked. "Come on Spence."

Spencer allowed herself to be dragged out of the house and tucked her hands in light coat pockets. She made sure she looked straight ahead and avoid the girl walking beside her.

"Spence…"

"It doesn't matter." The blonde sighed and continued to look straight ahead.

"Yea but-"

"I have a boyfriend, you have a girlfriend. It doesn't matter." Spencer said upset.

"You're right. You do have a boyfriend but Meghan is not my girlfriend." Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm to get her to stop and look at her. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"So then you live up to your reputation of one night stands." The head cheerleader finally looked at Ashley and sighed. "Sorry."

"We both agreed that this thing between me and you was never going to happen again and yet it does." Ashley threw her hands up slightly frustrated.

"Well whatever." Spencer began to walk again, breathing a little heavier, trying not to get upset. "It's not like we've fucked or anything."

"I didn't fuck Meghan." Ashley stopped dead in her tracks. "I told you that I've never gotten far with her and I don't want too."

"But she said!"

"Yea, because you pissed her off by calling her a slut," Ashley held back an amused grin, "which you're really good at by the way – calling us sluts."

Spencer stopped and whipped around to stare at Ashley. "You've never…"

"God no." Ashley shook her head. "I mean, yea I was going to tonight. I was going to try and have someone else make me forget the way you make me feel for once. You looked happy being with Aiden tonight and I didn't want to be alone."

Spencer frowned. "I wasn't doing anything with Aiden, Ash. We were dancing and hanging out."

"Look, it doesn't matter okay?" Ashley ran a hand through her hair and glanced down the long street towards Spencer's. "I'm sorry. I just really hate that we're defending ourselves when we know the situation. We can't be together and while my best friend gets to call you his own, I'm kissing you and fantasizing about you and I should feel bad, Spencer. I should feel bad that I'm the one who's kissing you and touching you while your boyfriend doesn't have a clue." She remained silent for a few seconds. "But I don't really feel that bad because as much as I hate it, I love it all at the same time."

"This is pretty fucked up, isn't it?" Spencer sighed and grabbed Ashley's hand.

"I can't lose what we have," Ashley blinked, "because it's the only motivation that exists within me."

"So what do we do?" Spencer whispered, allowing herself to be pulled into the embrace of the brunette.

"Nothing." Ashley whispered. "You'll still be the bitch, I'll be the hot 'rainbow' star of King High Cobras, you'll still go on dates with Aiden and," she swallowed, "I will be the girl that everyone perceives of me."

Spencer stepped back and frowned. She knew Ashley didn't sleep around like she first thought but knowing that she wasn't the only one who thought it made her believe Ashley was thinking about making it true – just so the rumours could turn into facts. "You can't be serious."

"No babe," Ashley shrugged, her arm looping through the blonde's "_we_, as in _us_, can't be serious."

Both girls walked down the street quietly – letting their new found "relationship/friendship" really sink in.

**~*~*~**


	10. ten

**-Chapter Ten-**

"Are you sure you can't come tonight?" Aiden whined, watching his best friend bounce the basketball on the hard concrete.

"I can," Ashley jumped up and shot the ball into the hoop effortlessly, "I just don't want too." She wiped her forehead and grabbed the ball again, dribbling it a few times between her legs before making another shot.

"Why?" Aiden stood up and swiped the ball from Ashley's hands, holding it high above his head.

"Come on loser, give it back." Ashley jumped but failed to reach the height the ball was in. "Why do you want me to go to Spencer's cheerleading competition anyway?"

"Um," he laughed and scratched his head, "hello Ashley! Girls in short skirts, why wouldn't you want to come?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow and gave up on retrieving the ball, tightening her ponytail instead. "I never thought about that."

No, she thought about ignoring Spencer's long legs being shown off to her and not being able to run her hands up the smooth skin until her fingers reached hot-

"No." Ashley shook her head again.

"Dude," Aiden threw her the ball, "what is wrong with you? Has Meghan got you whipped or something?"

"If I go will you shut the fuck up about it?" The brunette snapped and sat down on the court cross-legged.

"Certainly." Aiden smiled impishly and sat across from his best friend. "So how are things between you and Spencer anyway?"

"What? Why? Why would you ask that?" Brown eyes became wide in slightly panic mode.

"Spencer mentioned that she talked to you a bit more," he shrugged, taking a sip of water.

"Oh?" A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at her shoes.

"Yea, granted she called Meghan a slut here and there but you pretty much remained name-calling free." Aiden sounded just as impressed as Ashley looked.

The two girls tried to stay on opposite sides of the quad whenever they could. They ignored each other physically but looks were made across classrooms and practices.

It was called eye-fucking.

"I think she's warming up to you." The male beamed and stood up, helping Ashley up as well.

"Okay." Ashley nodded.

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll go." Ashley smiled and scratched behind her neck. "Promise me you will not make out with the cheer bitch in front of me though?"

Aiden laughed and gave his best friend a high five. "Deal."

**~*~*~**

"I can't believe he brought her." Spencer whispered under her breath as she changed into her uniform to get ready for warm-ups. She was nervous about the competition but not as nervous at the fact that Ashley would be by Aiden's side.

"I think she's really hot." Whitney shrugged.

Spencer's eyes snapped up to her longest friend and frowned. "You think she's hot?"

"Yeah, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow. "How many girls can pull off that sexy basketball star look?"

"But does she really need to be here?" Spencer asked.

"No but can you blame her? She's a girl who likes girls. And there are a lot of girls here today, Spence." Whitney laughed.

"Yea. I know." Spencer tensed up and slammed the locker that was assigned to her, shut. "It's bad enough having Aiden here."

"I'm sure the other girls will keep his attention off of you." Madison snickered as she entered the small locker room.

"Whatever." The blonde brushed past them all and made her way out to the large gym. It was quiet and only Ashley stood in the doorway. "Hey," she cleared her throat.

Ashley whirled around and her eyes immediately focused on the blonde's legs. "Nice legs." She whispered.

Spencer managed to smirk and stepped a little closer. "So I've been told."

Ashley nodded and averted her gaze away from the cheerleader. Temptation was way too thick with them and she hated it. She often thought it was easier pining after the girl without the knowledge of how her kisses felt or how the stolen touches would make her heart swoon.

But she knew what all of that felt like now. Spencer had expressed so much interested in her that she thought imaginable. It was hard not to think of the blonde constantly.

"We're really playing this 'ignoring each other' game quite well, aren't we?" Spencer stepped beside the female basketball star and watched as the squad started to stretch without her.

"Aiden convinced me to come here," Ashley shrugged in a bored stance, "lots of girls in short skirts."

Spencer snorted and shook her head. "Well you have fun with them." She started to walk into the gym when Ashley grabbed her hand, spinning her around.

The chemistry crackled between them as eyes locked and lips parted.

"Good luck," Ashley whispered in a husky voice.

Spencer licked her lips and nodded before sliding out of Ashley's hold. "Thanks."

**~*~*~**


	11. eleven

**-Chapter Eleven-**

Ashley had fun watching all the girls do their thing in their uniforms. As a lesbian she was entitled to enjoy that kind of activity but her eyes often wandered to a certain blonde.

"Did I not tell you it was worth tagging along?" Aiden whispered in her ear, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh yea." She breathed, her eyes still in the general direction of her best friend's girlfriend. "Spencer was amazing out there, wasn't she?"

He grinned even wider. "Aw, now you're even complimenting her. It makes me happy to two are getting along."

Ashley shrugged and stuffed a piece of gum into her mouth. "I'm going for a walk," she patted his leg and straightened out her shirt.

"Okay but if I don't see you later, I'll assume you picked up a girl." Aiden shot her a wink and Ashley smiled, winking at him.

Ashley had little desire to pick up another girl. She would have no troubles in doing so, but something stopped her.

_Someone_ stopped her.

She was not a virgin by any means. Ashley played the field respectfully but didn't sleep with someone just for the sake of it. She had a few girlfriends that only lasted a month or so, and one boyfriend that cried like a girl when she dumped his ass.

Ashley Davies never had a one night stand. The rumors around King High bugged her to no end but she tried to play it off because that was the character she had spent so many years building.

Spencer was starting to slowly chip away at the character. She was slowly peeling back the layers with every look and every syllable that left her mouth.

It frustrated Ashley yet excited her all at the same time.

"Ashley Davies," Whitney stopped her in the hallway with a predatory gaze, "how are you?"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Not bad. Nice routine."

"Thanks. Spencer has a thing where she needs to have every move perfect. I don't mind her working us into a sweat though." Whitney's smiled widened and Ashley just smirked.

Another cheerleader had it bad for their head cheer queer.

"I bet." Ashley slightly laughed. "Well I'm going to go grab a drink…"

"You should join us here tonight." The darker girl smiled. "Spencer said that Aiden had plans with the team and I figured if you didn't want to spend time with the boys," her eyes dropped to Ashley's lips, "you could hang with us girls. We're having a wicked party here in the gym. After hours of course."

"And how are you going to pull that off?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Ask Spence," she shrugged, "hope to see you there."

Turning around to appreciate a good ass walking away, Ashley caught Spencer's gaze down the hallway. Slowly, she made her way towards her and stopped before she was too close. "Heard you're having a party."

"Heard you were looking to get laid." Spencer smirked.

"Huh," Ashley thought about it and grabbed Spencer's hand, yanking her into the empty art room. "I do," she whispered, successfully pinning the blonde against the wall, out of any possible onlooker's eyes, "did you want to join me?"

Hands wove in brown curls, tugging slightly before lips crashed upon lips. Spencer moaned softly when she felt Ashley deepen the kiss, pressing her hard into the wall, wedging her knee between her legs.

"Fuck me," Ashley breathed, ripping her mouth away. Her hands flew to slender hips and closed her eyes at the sensational heat that she was feeling on her jean covered thigh. "Have you been thinking of me?" She whispered heavily, her hands gripping, making the other girl whimper.

"Ash," Spencer pleaded, not wanting to ruin the hot moment and making everything _real_.

"So what do we do?" Ashley asked, still not letting go of the blonde, her nose dragging up a slender soft neck. "Call it as it is?" A soft nip made Spencer gasp.

"I'm still the bitch," Spencer finally spoke, regaining her breath slightly, "you're still the hot piece of ass on the court. In hallways, we don't speak unless it's something _not_ nice. We don't blow our cover, we just…"

"…fuck." Ashley pulled away, biting her bottom lip and staring into dark ocean blues. Not that they've gone that far yet.

"Friends with benefits." Spencer whispered.

"More like enemies with benefits." Ashley bit her lip and swallowed when the other girl's hands smoothed over her abs, nails scratching lightly.

"I want you." The cheerleader growled in her throat.

Silence filled the empty room and all morals flew out the window when Ashley's mouth attached itself to the Spencer's.

A silent agreement was sealed with a kiss.

They would take what they could get.

**~*~*~**

Aiden looked everywhere for Ashley and Spencer after the competition. He sighed when he realized that they could be going at it again in the girls change room.

The door swung open from the art room and Ashley scratched the back of her neck, coming face to face with her best friend. "Jesus, Aiden, hi, uh… what's going on?"

"You tell me." Aiden raised an eyebrow as Spencer slowly stepped up behind the brunette.

Spencer squared her shoulders and pushed Ashley out of the way. "Ugh Aiden, I was making my way up to see you when I was shoved in this room with her. Apparently she wanted to have a little chit-chat and I really didn't have the time or need to be seen with her."

Ashley's jaw dropped, thinking the blonde was laying it on a little thick; but was impressed on how well she jumped into 'cheer bitch' mode. "You wouldn't talk to me otherwise. Too stuck up for your own good."

"What?" Aiden laughed and shook his head. "I thought you two were getting along?"

"If by getting along, you mean getting a potential rash being so close to her, then sure." Spencer flashed the brunette a smile but her eyes were telling a story of an apology.

"Oh please blondie," Ashley rolled her eyes, "if you honestly think that I'm about to waste a second of my time on you, you're even more full of yourself than I thought."

Aiden frowned and placed a hand on his girlfriend's lower back. "Who pissed who off and why? Spence, you're burning up."

Ashley smirked and cleared her throat. "Whatever dude," she shrugged, "blame your lap puppy here, he was the one that said you were starting to warm up to me, so forgive me for trying."

Spencer blinked and looked up at Aiden. "You did?"

"Well," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "you did seem to talk a lot about her the past couple of days."

Spencer sighed heavily and tilted her head, looking at Ashley. "Just don't touch me ever again. I don't need you grabbing me."

Ashley nodded and started to walk backwards down the hall. "Oh and by the way, Spencer? Whitney invited me to your little party, so uh, see you there." She winked and took off down the corner.

Spencer tugged her skirt down a little and blew strands of hair away from her face. She noticed her boyfriend looking at her weird, "what?"

"You are so fucking hot right now," he whispered, "your cheeks red, chest heaving…"

"Gross." Spencer pushed herself away from his embrace.

"Come on! Everyone's going to be so preoccupied with this gym party and the guys don't need me with them tonight. I say if you wanna blow off this party because Ashley is gonna be there, I won't argue." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"You're unbelievable. You want me to get along with Ashley yet the moment you want sex, you want me to ditch it and make her the excuse?" Spencer frowned. "Real nice."

"Fine. Whatever." Aiden stepped back. "Sue me for wanting to spend alone with my girlfriend."

Spencer shook her head at the venomous tone in his voice. "See you around Aiden."

**~*~*~**


	12. twelve

Consider this "_Chapter Teaser_" really. The new chapter will be posted tomorrow. **Rated light R-ish**

**-Chapter Twelve-**

Spencer was drunk.

Ashley wasn't. Someone had to drive home safely – they all had to make sacrifices.

And they were putting on a good show for the rest of the gym to see. Sweat dripped between the two as they continued to grind against each other.

"Damn girl," Whitney laughed as the music tempo changed and Spencer stumbled out of the circle with Ashley clinging to her, "for someone who didn't want Ashley around, you're sure putting on a show."

"I'll go back to hating her tomorrow!" Spencer laughed and Ashley chuckled, grabbing the blonde by the hand and pulling her towards the bleachers. "Hey, we need some more dancing to do!" She frowned at the sentence that didn't make sense but shrugged it off with a giggle.

Ashley peeked around the corner and underneath the bleachers, finding it completely empty. "In here." She whispered and tugged the cheerleader underneath with her, making sure no one saw them.

Spencer stumbled forward and fell onto her knees, straddling a shocked Ashley. "Mmm," the blonde grinned with a smile and leaned forward, capturing lips that taunted her all night.

Ashley's hands gripped Spencer's hips and moaned into the kiss. Her tongue trailed liquid fire against the cheerleader's bottom lip, pulling her body tighter against hers. The fact that they were still underneath the bleachers in a gym full of students didn't seem to faze them.

"Fuck I've wanted to do that all night," Spencer panted against swollen lips and whimpered when bare hands touched her bare thighs. She was thankful she kept her cheerleading uniform on.

"How'd you manage to throw this party on school property anyway?" Ashley whispered, her hands roaming over warm skin before skipping up to grip Spencer's perfectly trimmed waist.

"I'm the Queen of King." Was the blonde's giggled reply and licked her lips. Her eyes darted down to the pulsing beat in Ashley's neck and she groaned. "Why the fuck are you so hot?"

Ashley couldn't believe how horny Spencer could be with a ton of alcohol in her system. Partying as much as she did, Ashley knew her limit but clearly the blonde didn't. It was hot to see Spencer in a different light and fawning all over her so she wasn't about to complain.

"I watch you work out when I'm waiting on Aiden sometimes," Spencer whispered slurred words and leaned forward brushing her lips against Ashley's neck, "I just think, 'I really want to fuck her'."

"Oh fuck." Ashley let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Spencer's lips mapping out the skin around her collarbone.

"The way your muscles jut out perfectly, not bulky at all, and the way you move to make them flex and…" Spencer couldn't take it anymore; she cupped Ashley's face and kissed her hard. She wouldn't admit it to anyone and barely admitted it to herself but she was infatuated with the basketball player.

"Spencer," Ashley groaned and pulled back, both of them panting, "we shouldn't do this here."

"Come on," Spencer murmured, tugging on a soft earlobe with her teeth, "it'll be fun."

"Fuck yes it would," the brunette growled and pressed her fingertips deeper into the thin hips straddling her, "but getting caught wouldn't."

Through her drunken haze, Spencer managed to catch on and pulled back, a full blown pout gracing her mouth. "This sucks."

Ashley nodded and tucked strands of blonde hair behind perfect ears and moved so they could crouch. "I've gotta place." She grabbed Spencer's hand and looked around the darkened gym to find that no one was really paying attention to anything but the booze and dancing.

**Next time on Endless Rain**

_The blonde nodded and licked her lips, glancing down at her wrinkled uniform. "How do I look?"_

_"Like you've just been fucked." Ashley smirked and winked._


	13. thirteen

**A/N:** So this only took me over a year to update again, I apologize. I come bearing a smutty gift for you all and if you don't like smut, I really suggest you don't read this next chapter. There really isn't much else but sex.

Thank you to everyone who's been on my case about this! I didn't think it was that popular until I started receiving threatening emails about updating this. Now, next up I should be working on Points. Can't promise much on that one but for now, please enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

_Enjoy!_

**-Chapter Thirteen- (Rated NC17 [M])**

Ashley peered over the room through the unlit window at her destination point. She was having a hard time trying to see anything when the blonde cheerleader was attacking her neck seductively.

"Hurry up Ash," Spencer groaned in the brunette's ear, moaning softly at the feel of soft skin beneath her lips.

"Oh God." Ashley trembled slightly and finally pushed the door open. She grabbed Spencer's hand before she flicked on the lights. "No, don't," she shut the door and pressed a very flushed and aroused cheerleader against the door, "if the lights are on, someone will come looking."

"That'd be bad," Spencer panted as the basketball star started to kiss down her jaw and settling on her neck. "Ash," she breathed heavily, her fingers curled into brown locks.

"Fuck Spencer," Ashley whispered harshly, "I want you so fucking bad."

Spencer managed to peel herself off the door and Ashley stumbled backwards, further into the empty room. The blonde's eyes adjusted to the darkened room and grinned, making out the weight bench and other exercise equipment. "I really like this room," she whispered huskily. Her fingers slipped under Ashley's shirt, her nails dragging against warm sides, "I really like _watching_ you in this room."

Ashley groaned and grabbed a hold of golden locks, yanking Spencer towards her as they fell into a heavy round of passionate kisses.

Ashley felt her knees hit the back of a weight bench and sat down. Her ass barely touched the surface before Spencer was tugging her cheerleading shirt over her head and straddling her. "Fuck me, Spencer. You are so fucking sexy." Her black eyes took in the heaving chest in front of her.

Spencer bit her lip as fingertips danced along her sensitive skin of her chest before they dropped down to cup her breasts, lips on hers again. She moaned into Ashley's mouth while her hips started to grind into her gently, subtly.

Ashley pulled back quickly to devastate herself of her own shirt, throwing it somewhere in the workout room. Lips were back on each other's hard and bruising.

The flimsy fabric of Spencer's bra was becoming a big nuisance. Ashley's hot mouth trailed kisses down the skin of the blonde's neck while her fingers expertly unsnapped the material, flinging the bra aside. She moaned when Spencer tugged her face back up to her where they shared another passionate kiss.

"Touch me, Ashley." The cheerleader groaned, her hips moving on their own accord. She tossed her head back when lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking and teasing them both to hard pebbled peaks. Never in her life had she ever felt anything so erotic and hot. It was making her spankies soaked and she had to remedy that problem.

Ashley whimpered at the loss of contact when she felt the other girl get up and through the haziness of the dark she could make out Spencer's perfect body form. She watched in a dazed trance as the blonde hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her green spankies and tugged them down her long gorgeous legs. "Oh thank you sweet Jesus," the brunette mumbled when the offending material was tossed to the side and the head cheerleader was back to straddling the basketball star.

Spencer leaned forward and pressed her lips to the girl's ear, slowly taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking gently. She released a light moan before whispering huskily, "fuck me."

Ashley's whole body twitched and her body temperature just increased a lot more. "Are you sure?" Her hazy brain was catching a moment of clarity and she wanted to make sure that Spencer was okay with what was bound to happen.

"You know you want too." Spencer replied, dipping her head back to look at Ashley. "I know I want you too."

During her moment of clarity, Ashley briefly thought about what was about to happen. She realized what was about to happen with her best friend's girlfriend. If it weren't for the fact that Spencer's hips were gently grinding down onto her lap and hands weren't weaving through her thick hair, she would've probably put a stop to it all. The heat radiating from her former nemesis was more enthralling than she could ever imagine.

Tanned hands skimmed Spencer's bare legs as lips worked hard on her neck. She was trying to remind herself that leaving any marks on the tender skin would have them in deep trouble, so she stuck to kissing and the occasional small bite here and there. Ashley groaned when her fingertips reached the tops of Spencer's thighs.

"Yes." Spencer breathlessly whimpered. Her own hands were mapping out the brunette's back, trailing her fingertips across the smooth muscled skin. She bit her lip when flashes of Ashley working out raced through her mind and a new round of a heated wave hit her like a ton of bricks. The clasp of Ashley's black bra was undone and both girls were now topless.

Heaving chests pressed together tightly when Ashley captured Spencer's lips once more. Her hands slid under the skirt higher and moaned loud into the other girl's mouth when her thumbs made contact with slick heat. "You're so _fucking_ wet."

Spencer groaned and nodded, pushing her hips forward even more, silently begging for the brunette to take her. "Ashley, _please._"

Ashley nodded; breathing just as heavy as Spencer was and slid two fingers over the blonde's clit. The blonde cursed and tossed her head back once again, eyes sliding shut tightly as her whole body shuddered at the contact.

The brunette latched onto Spencer's upper chest, her mouth mapping out the damp skin and she couldn't resist the urge to bite down and suck at the perfect spot above heaving breasts. Her fingers worked the slick clit steadily but as soon as hot breath was being panted right next to her ear and hands woven into her hair to keep her in place, Ashley moved her digits down and circled the girl's entrance. She was completely absorbed in nothing but Spencer, all of her rational thoughts long gone.

She didn't have time to think about what exactly was going on. The fact that they were inside their school with a ton of classmates in the gym not far from them and getting down and dirty; not to mention the fact that one very important factor was being forgotten about: they were betraying the same guy, Aiden.

Spencer's body felt like it was in fire and she could already feel the low tightening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Fuck, Ash," she breathed and revelled in the feeling of warm breasts pressed against her toned abs.

Ashley gripped one hand on Spencer's hip while the other slowly slid two fingers inside the hot center. She grunted when nails dug into her back and started a hard pace. The blonde's inner muscles immediately clamped down on her and she growled, grabbing Spencer's hair and kissing her hard.

Gentle was not on their minds. It wasn't about making love. They were friends with benefits and for the first time since their affair started, they skipped over the awkward pleasantries and dived into one heated sexual relationship.

A third finger slid into the moist heat and Spencer moaned loudly as she ripped her mouth away from Ashley's and dropped her head on the brunette's shoulder. Her hips moved in time with the fingers vigorously thrusting inside of her. "Fuck t-that feels so good," she ground out between clenched teeth when a thumb pressed down against her clit.

Ashley, for her part, had a hard time keeping her own eyes open. The feel of Spencer, the smell, the taste of her damp skin as she marked the girl where no one else would look; she was at the girl's mercy. Shifting her thighs, she moved them apart slightly to open the blonde up more. As she slid in deeper, she felt herself being pushed on her back with Spencer hovering above her, panting and breathing heavily.

Spencer braced herself on the weight bar, her head tilting to the side while her eyes found a fiery brown staring up at her, mouth open in shock at the current position. She smirked a little and ground her hips harder against Ashley, biting her lip in pleasure. She was about to come undone but she didn't think it'd stop there. So many things she wanted the brunette to do to her, so little time.

"So fucking wet." Ashley gripped the girl's hip tighter, thrusting harder and faster, earning all the sweet little mewls falling from the cheerleader's panting and swollen kissed lips. Her hand then moved to the girl's lower back and forced them upright again.

Spencer gasped and leaned back, her upper body more exposed to the brunette. One hand gripped the jean covered leg behind her and the other hand copped a feel of the girl's breasts as she bounced up and down.

Sweat dripped between their bodies and sounds echoed off the walls of the room. Spencer felt it approaching her fast like a freight train and knew there was no way she could hold back any longer – it just felt too fucking good. Tossing her head back one last time, she cried out her release, her nails digging into the leg while the other set gripped the toned arm that held her steady.

Ashley welcomed the body weight of the head cheerleader as she slumped against her. They were both breathing heavy but the sounds of the party in the gym started to surround them again. The brunette kissed the blonde's shoulder and weaved her fingers through thick blonde strands. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, oh yes yes." Came the eager yet exhausted reply. She squeezed her thighs around Ashley's waist and sat up a bit. "You've imagined my legs wrapped around your waist haven't you?"

"Who hasn't?" Ashley replied seriously. "You've got legs to die for."

Spencer giggled and leaned back once again, her eyes raking up and down the basketball star's naked torso. "Do I get to see your legs anytime soon?"

Grinning, Ashley raised an eyebrow. "If you get off of me, maybe..."

Just as Spencer was about to obey the subtle request, they heard the door rattle a bit. Fearful eyes gaped at the other and Spencer dove for their scattered clothing. "I thought you locked the door!"

"I'm sorry, I was kind of distracted." Ashley hissed and tugged on her shirt while stuffing her bra into her back pocket.

They heard giggling of two females and then the door opened.

"Ash..." Spencer pleaded as the brunette glanced towards the other door of the weight room.

"Come on," she grabbed Spencer's hand and tugged her towards the other exit, "this leads right into the gym, it's our only option."

"Okay." The blonde nodded and licked her lips, glancing down at her wrinkled uniform. "How do I look?"

"Like you've just been fucked." Ashley smirked and winked.

"Okay, good." Spencer nodded and motioned for the other girl to open the door.

The reality of the situation of what happened between the two hadn't dawned on them as they entered the gym full of dancing students.


End file.
